Follow the Stars
by Kotono
Summary: Luna. Goddess of Light and Love. Destiny's guardian. What happens when her world is turned upside down by maruaders? The sages must summon their goddess! The Nitians will stop at nothing to destroy the lunarians. R
1. Fragments of Luna

Follow The Stars: Fragments of Luna  
  
By Kotono.  
  
  
  
AN: I have scrapped Eden Galatica. And started this little gem. This is inner centered. The focus will be on Ami, Rei, Mako, and Mina. Yes. Inner Centered. Usagi will become the focus later on in the story.  
  
The outers have important roles, but will be featured more in a second story. Usagi, Chibi Usa and Raine are sisters. Raine is the human form of Luna, Usagi the goddess form, Chibi-Usa the spirit form. Raine will be the main Usagi until Luna is summoned, and after Luna is summoned and disappears, Chibi Usa  
  
will become the main "Guardian". Raine will still exist though.  
  
Information:  
  
(Names or Code names)  
  
Galatea: Ruling Kingdom of Luna.  
  
Vesper: Ruling Kingdom of Nitia  
  
CAST:  
  
GUARDIANS  
  
Guardian Luna (Usagi. She will be the focus of later chapters. Until she is summoned, she will not be mentioned)  
  
Guardian Artemis (Raine.... AN: This is Queen Serenity. She will be known as Raine for name confusion reasons)  
  
Guardian Diana (Chibi Usa)  
  
Guardian Time (Setsuna)  
  
Guardian Ocean (Michiru)  
  
Guardian Wind (Haruka)  
  
Guardian Silence (Hotaru)  
  
SAGES  
  
Ami (Aquaria)  
  
Rei (Ignisa)  
  
Makoto (Natura)  
  
Minako (Amora)  
  
DAEMONS  
  
Milliardo PeaceCraft (Darenth)  
  
Heero Yuy (Vaden)  
  
Duo Maxwell (Kadar)  
  
Quatre Winner (Rebarba)  
  
Trowa Barton (Sinian)  
  
Wufei Chang (Ware)  
  
  
  
  
  
~ When the era of peace fades, they shall bring the light of Luna.  
  
Fire, Water, Earth, and Light come together to form the body of Luna.  
  
Passion, Wisdom, Strength, and Innocence form the soul of Luna.  
  
Four Soldiers give Luna.  
  
But should the five daemons stop them from bringing her,  
  
The land will perish and Galatea will be no more. ~  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
" Raine, please take care of the sages, Raine." Her mother, Relena, Queen of Galatea and current heir to the Moon kingdom, turned from her daughter. Hurrying from her sobbing daughter, she ran off into the Imperial Palace room.  
  
" I will seal the Fate of Luna. Ginzoushou! Powers of Might! Lend me your Purity! Lend your light!"  
  
An intense aura filled the room, and a flash of light showered the kingdom in star energy.  
  
Then there was a thud, and the sound of crystal breaking. Relena mouthed some last words.  
  
" Good bye dear Raine. Raine..."  
  
Raine kicked in the locked door, bursting into the room. A deep sob caught in her throat as the sight of her dead mother. She fell to the floor in tears, pulling her mother's exhausted body towards her.  
  
" Mama.. Oh mama. I'll take care of the sages."  
  
*~*  
  
............." You are my son, Heero. Kill those soldiers. Destroy them before they decimate us. Destroy them..."  
  
Those were the words that fueled him through out the years. Find the girls. Kill the girls. Kill any girls you suspect. That was his mission. Kill...kill.  
  
How it taxed him and his nerves. To kill endlessly. Destroy all. Kill that Land of Galatea! Destroy the world of Gaia! With his comrades, Vaden will make world his. Yes his. Under the rule of the Nitians, the Night daemons,  
  
The Lunarians would perish. All of them.  
  
" Fire, Water, Earth, Light. I'll find you, shards of Luna. Then you'll suffer a thousand deaths!" Heero Vaden Yuy stalked the room, thinking of all the girls he had slaughtered over the years.  
  
Was all of this necessary? All of the death? The suffering of many? But those fated four must die. For his people and himself to live, they must die. Luna. She was Light of the World. The Soul of Hope.  
  
*~*  
  
" Run, Setsuna! Run! You must save the sages! Take Haruka and Michiru with you! Go! Raise them please!" A silver haired woman glared at the men in front of her. Pearl eyes burrowed into ice blue ones, filled with fear and fury. Her name was Raine. Guardian Artemis.  
  
She watched the six demonic men come over her, all smiling evilly.  
  
" You'll never get them. Luna will destroy you all." The leader of the Troup, Darenth, stepped from the darkness and slapped her. Raine then fell, barely watching as five men moved to kill her.  
  
" No. Take her alive. She will amuse me much." They carried her away, her tears falling to the ground. In their places sprung white pearly flowers. Tears of the moon, they where called.  
  
Setsuna and Haruka rode through the forest far from Raine. They each carried two little children all extremely young. They cried mercilessly for Raine, their surrogate mother.  
  
" Mama.."  
  
" It'll be alright. We'll get her back. We'll get her back."  
  
*~*  
  
Her small form chained up in a room, and her body stripped bare, Raine stood in front of the Leaders of the Daemons. Two men watched her struggling form, one indifferent, one clearly enjoying it. Cold Prussian blue eyes watched as her terrified pink ones searched the room for help. She tried to cover herself, but her efforts were futile. The sounds of labored breathing and the clanking of chains resounded in the room.  
  
Milliardo "Darenth" Peacecraft smiled, his stare humiliating.  
  
" Artemis, this would go so much easier. Tell me where the children are!" He said disarmingly. Voice cold, she denied him the answer. He just kept the degrading sneer on his face. Moving closer to her, he gently caressed her face. Then he kissed her.  
  
" Yes. You will provide me with much amusement. Clean her up Heero and lock her in the state room."  
  
" Yes, sir."  
  
The small boy walked over to Raine, watching in disgust as she shrinked away from him, her silver hair falling from the odangoes that held her hair in place. He unlocked her hands, then her feet, the gold manacles falling on the cold stone floor. Shivering from the cold and fright, Raine stood up, covering her body with her illustrious lengths of hair. Heero watched in detached sympathy, and offered her his cloak.  
  
She wrapped the length of heavy wool around her, but fell to her knees. The young woman was weak from running, struggling, fighting, and humiliation. Raine couldn't get back up, and Heero was forced to carry her to the stateroom. He could feel in shudder through the cloth and he cursed himself. Why must he do this? Harming innocent girls who just wanted to live, what kind of existence was that? Raine couldn't believe she was letting him carry her. That was no way to act with an enemy, especially if you're a royal Empress. Walking into a room, he deposited her on a small bed in the middle of the large room. Sensing warmth, she curled up under the blankets of the bed. Heero walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a dressing gown, a chemise, and undergarments.  
  
" Put these on."  
  
" Then leave, sirrah."  
  
" No. Put them on."  
  
She timidly got out of bed, the cloak still clasped around her, and she told him to turn around. The Raine put the garments on, feeling swallowed. Well, at least she was covered. Still freezing, she climbed back into the bed and created a cocoon around her body with the coverlets.  
  
" Have a good rest. You'll need it, princess." Heero reached for the cloak on the floor and then left.  
  
...Good luck princess. You'll need it.. 


	2. Sages of Element

  Follow the Stars: Sages of Element

AN: My fic is pretty bad so far. It could really use some work. How about some REVEIWS?!

~*~

Raine began to cry, not for the first time since her capture. It had been 10 long years since that horrifying night. How she longed to hear Hotaru's laugh as she played with the sages. How she needed to feel the soft warm bodies of her children against her as she told them a story at night. She missed them. Missed them all. They would be young women now, living in a world that hated you if you were Lunarian. Their lives would be hell, especially if the guardians were dead.

" Oh, Suna, Michi, Ruka! Taru!!! Do you know me, my children? Am I a figment?"

Sobbing, Raine glanced out of the window towards the moon.

" Help me, Lady of the Moon. I need your guidance."

There she was again. Praying to the Reverent Luna, goddess of light, love, and life.  Would she never accept her lot in life? She was the mistress of the most loved and hated ruler of Gaia. Milliardo Peacecraft had claimed the beauteous young woman for his own. The long years of imprisonment hadn't broken her spirit, but just made her more wary and a woman of the world. Heero watched the moonlight rain down on her, making her lavender-silver hair shimmer beneath it. It cast a halo about her head, a fallen angel forced into being something she didn't want to be. Her pearl magenta eyes looked strangely gold. And her skin was white as alabaster.  She was unflawed in beauty, except perhaps from the line long scars of the many floggings she had received at his hands. Heero cringed every time, and hated every moment of it. But he was forced to do it. Milliardo had threatened to kill her if Heero couldn't break her spirit. He loved that spirit, that beauty, that innocence she possessed though she was no longer of virtue. A fallen angel, like he said.  The she began to slip off her dressing robe and was only wearing the chemise she always wore.

It was a soft blue, sheer against the strong light of the moon. There they were. The thin white welts criss crossing her back. They were soft against the body. But still angry and shameful. Heero never wanted to harm the woman. Her hair was free from its odangos, falling past her back. It wasn't as long as it used to be, falling only to her chin when in her odangos. She was taller, bolder, but still soft and kind. 

" Oh Raine, why do you haunt me so?"

~*~

Wufei Ware Chang laughed at the women he grasped. He had been walking through the fields when he saw her.  She had long beautiful gold hair, like pale gold silk. It was tied back by an amber ribbon, the darker orange color fitting her so completely. She was rushing about in the flower fields in the middle of the night, dancing free among the blossoms. She much resembled a pixie in her dances, her body moving like wind in the white and brown wool dress she wore.  Her eyes were scared now, their blue depths facetted like light blue sapphires. Every emotion was evident on her face. Wufei looked at her. He was moved by her grace and beauty. She was a rare one, having no match that he could see. 

Minako watched the man's dark eyes roving over her, studying her. He scrutinized every detail of her form.

And now he was laughing at her helplessness. Where was Hotaru when she needed her?  She much needed her guardian right now. The man had lust written in his face. She'd be damned before she went anywhere with him. And she told him so. 

" You don't seem to understand, You WILL be mine if it is my whim! I hold power here, and you and your stupid Lunarian race holds no importance to me. If I want a slave, you'll be my slave.  Now return to your home. I will see you shortly."

Then he kissed her, forcing himself upon her. He loved the cry of pain that he got from her when he proved his lust.

" Why are you screaming?" He asked her, having faith in his prowess as a lover.

" My lips where smashed against my teeth, you grabbed me much to roughly, and I don't know you!"

He just laughed and then disappeared in the night.  His mocking laughter followed him.

Minako Amora glared at him as he rode off. He came often enough, the Nitian infidel. He had claimed her as his, not his betrothed, not his intended, his damned slave! She hated him and his like, all seven of the bastards.

~*~

She was laughing in the water, loving the feel of its coolness. She rarely swam at all, and she only did it in her thin lawn chemise, so she was glad when her guardian watched over her. Michiru, vivacious, young, woman of about twenty five summers, innocent, and still never having known a man, was known as Guardian Ocean and protected one of the four sages of element. Fragments of Luna, they were known as.

Minako, sage of light and love, heiress to the land of Lyr. Ami, sage of water and wisdom, heiress to the land of Nirea. Rei, sage of fire and passion, heiress to the land of Diaphines . Makoto, sage of nature and strength, heiress to the land of Fluer. Each was integral to an ancient prophecy. Michiru shot up from her perch as a wave of water hit her and halted her musings.

" Ami Aquaria!" the loud cry echoed, sending the blue haired mermaid swimming away, giggling. Michiru stomped off to their small house in the woods, to get a towel to dry off with.

In her absence, a man appeared in the shadows. 

" Ah, Ami. There you are. And wet no less."  He laughed lewdly, his indigo eyes glinting in the harsh sunlight.  She looked up panickedly, blushing profusely. She looked at Dragan Maxwell, the brother of an even goofier soldier of the Nitian Army. His fair golden brown hair was cut shaggily, hanks cut roughly, giving him a rough look. She quickly turned to look around the small lagoon, looking for help. She really did not like this man, having strong hatred for a man who thought her a concubine.  Ami swam to the other side of the shore, running away from him in the deep sand. The sand unfortunately slowed her down and she ran into another person. It was Dragan's brother, Duo Kadar Maxwell. His darker indigo eyes sparkled with mischief. 

" What have we here, Dray?" Duo asked, watching the girl in his arms squirm. He laughed, a mocking tone when she tried to kick him.

" Lively little Hellion, isn't she?" Dragan laughed at his brother's comment, and proceeded to drag Ami from Duo's arms. But Duo stopped him, proclaiming her, his.

" Go after that elegant little hellcat in the woods. She prettier than this one and will serve you better.

This one will be mine. " He had been watching her swim, her thin body moving gracefully in the water. Her deep blue hair, wet from her swim, was just a bit lighter than her eyes. They seemed deep, like one could drown in them just trying to figure out her thoughts. She was beautiful. A beauty he'd claim for himself.

And she had spirit. That proved she was capable of passion. She'd be a wonderful mistress.

Ami blanched at the words, and began to protest in a most violent way. She kicked Duo in the shins and ran off into the forest to warn Michiru. Sons of bitches in heat, the devils were! Ami thought angrily as she ran off.

" I'll visit you later Ami, sweeting. Until then!"

~*~

Damn it, Setsuna, where are you?

Rei worked in the harsh conditions of general store she worked at. Her long hair had been pulled back in a tight ponytail, and her violet eyes watched the many customers waltz in and out of her little store. Polishing a particularly expensive dagger, she watched as a man came in. He looked oddly familiar, and a bit punishing. His long brown hair flowed over one side of his face, his one piercing emerald eye boring into her. He was nitian. Vile dog. His stole Raine from them! He was there. Rei swallowed nervously, when the man came over with his friend, Carter Windym. His hair was a curly bright red, and his blue eyes scrutinized her lewdly, as if appraising her. Bastard. 

" Look at this piece of work, Trowa. Isn't she exotic looking? The Lunarians have interesting bloodlines, eh? I think I'll just take her." He said right in front of her, like she wasn't there. Trowa Sinian Barton glanced at her, mumbled something, and went back to looking for gear.

But he caught more than he wanted to let on. She was sensuality in form. Her eyes poured fire. Her long hair promised spirit. And the way she moved, wise but sassy, confident but feminine, was enough to make him want her. In the worst way. 

" So, dearling, how about you come with me, and we make a night of it?" Carter asked, eliciting  

 a hiss from her. She glared at him, and began to ignore him. 

She rejected him! The lowly wench rejected him! He, a lord of land, a count, and she snubbed him.

Angry and irritated, he reached over the counter and grabbed her roughly.

" Listen you little whore, if I say you're going to be mine, you'll be mine" At this, Rei became enraged and slapped him, the force of her blow causing him to stumble. 

" Oh that's it you little bitch." And he fully intended to hit her. And the blow caused her to fall. Rei glanced up, cupping her cheek, and glaring fire at the man.

" I'm not your whore. I am Rei Ignisa! And you are a vain jackass. You touch me again and I'll be forced to kick the holy hell out of you!" She growled, standing. Her eyes had seemed to turn a violent crimson. But just as a another blow came coming, this time from a blade, something stopped him. Trowa Barton said one word and the man was thrown against the wall.

" Don't hurt a girl in my presence."  Carter glared at Trowa....his 'friend'. 

" She's but a peasant, and a Lunarian. She doesn't deserve pride!"

" Go, now, before I kill you."

Rei watched the exchange with growing unease. As the Carter dog left, Rei glanced at Trowa, who seemed to looking at her with ill disguised lust.

" I saved your life. You owe me something." And then HE grabbed her and kissed her briefly but hard.

" I'll be back later for my...er....goods."

She glared at him as well.

"Bastard."

~*~

Makoto Natura walked about her garden, looking for ingredients for her guests at her 'sister's'

inn, the Wind Crest. She walked about a small patch of carrots, thinking if she should make stew that evening.  Her black wool dress swirled about her feet as she all but danced from patch to patch, stoping every now and then to smell her roses growing in the corner. A quiet guest watched her from his windowed room. She was fabulous. Her auburn hair seemed fused with light red, giving her a firey look. Her green eyes were friendly and kind. And the way she treated people. Gossiping with the women, fighting with the men. What a thunderstruck women! Beautiful, wise, docile, courageous and kind when needed. She was one of the guys, one of the girls, your mother, and sister, rolled into one hell of a package. He had been watching her for days now, intent on taking her to his hillside home to be a cook, perhaps.  She would come. She loved his company. She was always chatting with him. She liked him. And if she didn't, who cares? He'd take her anyway!

Quatre Rebarba Winner watched the woman, or girl stroll around the yard, picking up the things she needed.

That night for dinner, Mako sat with him, chatting as she did so often.

" So, Lord Winner, where is it you hail from?" Quatre turned red, looked at the audacious woman, and laughed.

" I am from the Deserts of Ladir, in Nitia. You know that, woman. DO I look Lunarian? Come on, woman." Mako turned red with irritation and glared at him. He was always so nice. What was his problem?

" Of course I'm not from your race. You are and always will be slaves to us. So be a good little servant and get me some more of that stew." Her eyes held cold anger for him at that moment, and people could swear they saw lightening strike within the emerald depths. She smiled coldly and got up to get him more stew. She sauntered back, looking sultry, and then dumped the mess on his head.

" Ha! Nitian bug. Go back to where you came from!"

Spirit indeed. What a wonderful woman.

" Ah, a firebrand of a girl. I think I'll make you my cook."

" Over my dead body!"

He laughed. And picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. At least, he thought he did, but she instead flipped over and kicked him square in the rump.

" Don't mess with me, you pompous ass. Too think I liked you. Ugh."

He laughed again and turned to her. Snapping his fingers, three men got her and walked her out into the back.

" Ahh. And how old are you, woman?"

" I'm 18, if it's any, matter to you."

Yes. He'd take her.

~*~

Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Hotaru, guardians of the fated four, met in the large Chateau where they all lived.

" Where are they? We need to find them!" Haruka, Guardian Wind, looked about her small troupe of friends. She was the guardian of Makoto, and had found her as well as the others, gone from their homes. 

" Ruka-papa I looked everywhere in the fields, I couldn't find Mina."

……..Four lights shot through the land meeting at the moon. The moon  turned a bright white, causing Raine to gasp in awe. Luna had heard her. Then the moonlight that filtered through Raine's window fell into the form of a young girl, with pink hair and dark red eyes.

_" Raine…Raine…Guardian Artemis…don't lose hope. Luna hears you and will guide you through me. I am Gaurdian Diana. I'll help you….we'll help you…."_ She faded in and out of view and then she faded completely.

_……..What the hell was that? She's a guardian of the sacred sages?! That means….after all these years…SHE KNEW!_

_Raine….dear Raine… How I don't want to kill you and yours…but I must …….._

Heero looked down, anger rushing through him. Then he slammed open the door, walked over to her, and picked her up roughly to her feet. 

" Lord Peacecraft is in need of you and your services this evening. Go."

At the steely cold glance of cold Prussian, Raine stiffened her spine, squared her shoulders, and left Heero's presence. 

_….Sorry Raine. You must die…._


	3. Fated Four

Follow The Stars: The Fated four  
  
  
AN: Ahh more reviews!!! I love reviews! Ok. This contains crappy peotry. I can't write peotry.  
  
Mini Vocabulary:  
Bower: bedroom  
Thrall, lemen, mistress: concubine  
Steward: housekeeper, accountant.  
  
AGES  
Raine: 28  
Setsuna:29  
Haruka:30  
Michiru:27  
Hotaru:26  
Ami:15  
Rei:17  
Minako:16  
Makoto:18  
  
Milliardo:35  
Heero:26  
Duo:25  
Trowa:30  
Quatre:24  
Wufei:29  
Dragan:24  
Carter:23  
Lai:19  
Aidan:25  
  
  
.......I need you, Setsuna-sensei...Suna-mama  
Rei walked about in her small cell of a room. Locked up in a building she had no clue about, she was ready to kill. ALmost spitting with anger, she remember the high and mighty shit head that put her in here. Bastard.   
.....Rei glanced awkwardly at Trowa Barton, his eyes still peircing at her. She smiled timidly and motioned him over. Looking sweet and innocent, Trowa didn't realize that the little hellion was ready to strike. He was prepared to wrap his arms around her when she drove her knee in his..er....special area ^^''.  
He just bit his lip, smiled at her, and then gave her a blow to knock her out and make her easier to handle.   
" You don't realize that You will be killed. I'm just protecting you, firebrand."...... Of course she didn't here these words , as she had been knocked out...  
It irked her to know that she was so easily over come by someone, and Rei began to curse her prediciment.   
  
.....Ruka-papa, where are you?  
Mako sat in a room, tied to a chair. Showing signs of a bloody struggle, Makoto noticed blood running down her face, and bruises on her legs. She began to groan, knowing she was in far more danger than she imagined.   
" I'm going to kill you." She said, her voice like poison, as she hissed at Quatre Winner, who was watching amused. What strength.  
" You know, I don't want to hurt you, and I am in desprete need of a steward. Would you fill the spot? Or you could always be my bower-thrall. Which would you prefer? You see, I have a.....fascination with you. Maybe it's your beauty, your strength, you spirit, but it's something. And I intend to find out. And I also have a suspicious inkling that you may have a connection with the former Princess Raine. Any way, what think you?"  
Makoto continued to glare at the supposed innocent warrior. How could such a wolf be hiding in such gentle beauty? He looked tender and mild. By lord was she wrong!  
Quatre smiled, and became an angel again. He looked a bit sad as thoughts ran around in his head. Why such hatred on her face? I needed a woman, and I picked the one that was right. She acts like it's a crime or something.   
  
Duo sat with the constrained woman, who was abit fearfull of the man next to her. She kept her head averted, so he couldn't see her anger. Duo regarded her with a strange look. " Why so timid? Haven't I been most kind? I've given you food, placed you in aroom, only asked of you to keep the room clean, and offered you a place in my household as a my mistress, with the promise that I would never take you with out consent. You have freedom of the whole castle, save that you leave the grounds. I have even given you the promise I would never hurt you in anger. Why so glum and saddened?"  
" But I am a prisoner. You constrain me. Until I am freed, I will never be happy. I want Michi-mama." She looked away from him, comepletely outraged. " I will not be your lemen...ever. You are...arrogant, and unthinking of others feelings! And when Michi-mama finds me, no force on earth or in heaven will be able to save you. Leave me." She said, gesturing to the door.  
Duo was puzzled. She thought of him as a jailer. He was just doing this for her protection. The Lunarians were to be destroyed, and he was saving her. Odd.  
  
" Hotaru-mama, please save me. I need your help. I have been taken."  
Minako watched Wufei enter the room, and paled imeddiately. He didn't make his lust for her a secret. Not that he told everyone. He glanced at her with derision. And then arrogant amusement.   
" Afraid of me, ne? Of course you are. You're but a woman, just a woman. You'll never be anything more. Not to mention, you are a Lunarian Woman, which puts you farther down the scale." Minako gasped in rage and glowered at him. Turning towards the window where she had been praying, she made a run for it......and then realized she was in a tower. She tried to swallow the growing knot of fear in her throat.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft walked through the halls of the Luna temple palace turned base in the Land of Galatea, Luna. He searched out his men, the warriors of Nitia.  
He finally found the meeting room where he wanted to be. He stalked to his chair in the end of a long table.   
" Ahh, let see who's all here. Roll! Begin!"  
Quatre Winner, the blond haired, blue eyed, innocent-looking warrior of the Southern Nitian Desert of Ladir, stood.  
" Hmm....let's see....  
Duo and Dragan Maxwell?"  
Two men stood up. Heirs to the western land of De Mortae, one of the men had long dark brown hair that was twisted around in a braid. He had sparkling blue violet, or indigo eyes, and was clearly the elder to the younger Maxwell, who had short, cropped, golden brown hair, and sharp blue eyes. He was most prone to whims and tantrums. He had the look of a spoiled little boy, who didn't know the ways of war. But the elder, Duo, looked quite wisened in the ways of war. Even as his eyes were warm, and his face quick to smile, he had a certain darkness about him, a kind of hidden anger that lies deep inside.  
" Trowa Barton and Carter Windym." Two men, the lord of the Northern Nitian forest of Mica and his captian of the guard, stood up. One had deep telling emerald eyes, and long brown hair. It was fashioned quite oddly, flowing over one side of his face. He looked melancholy, and emotionless. His friend next to him, had bright blue eyes, and coppery curls that moved about his head. He was one for indulgance, as you could tell from his starting to protrude belly. His eyes were filled with the poison of corruption, greed and lust.  
" Wufei Chang and Aidan Sho ling." Two men, each with dark raven hair and brown burning eyes, stood as well. They were twin rulers of the eastern lands of Xian Nataku.One, with cold burning eyes, looked like he was ready to kill if need be. The other, with softer eyes, was learning how to fight, and was a scholar.   
" Quatre Winner and Lai Arnaud ." The man next to Quatre stood, and he had pale blue hair, and pale green eyes. A fighter of magnificant calibar, he was a Lunarian spy. Not that they know (^^")  
" And Heero Yuy and Milliaro Peacecraft." And then, the commander and executive in command stood up, men who knew the ways of war. The commander had long platinum hair and peircing ice colored eyes. He stood with a tall proud carriage, looking intimidating. The man next to him was younger, but perhaps even more deadly. His eyes were cold prussian, and his messy cut hair framed a hard face. He looked hard and cold.  
Quatre then sat down to let Milliadro begin the proceedings of the meeting.  
" Alright men, we have been looking for ten long years and we still haven't found a trace of the sacred sages! What do we know, Heero?" Milliardo turned to the young man next to him. He looked rather.....ill. but then began to speak.  
" Sir, in a legend I have found recently, it states the regions we should look in. It says,  
  
In the lands of the West,   
One is the best.  
With innocence abound, and a clear melodic sound,  
You shall hear her song.  
Born of the blue light,  
Her song rings bright.  
Look close and you'll see  
She will be there when need be.  
Clear cerelean looks over the land.  
And is in the hand  
Of the one of wisdom.  
  
In the lands of the East,   
One of beauty in the least.  
Twisting, shining, golden is her dance.  
She is that one of romance.  
Born of the golden light  
She sets it all right.   
Sage of Love, one of light  
She helps in the fight.  
Dancing like a blossom in the field,  
She is the one to yield,  
the dance of love.  
  
In the lands of the North,  
One of spirit calls forth,  
The burning flames of war.  
She is the one of lore,  
That lights our fascination.  
Careful, she looks into the fire with concentration.  
One of careful divination,  
We can look to her with admiration.  
She is one of courage, and pride  
She is the spirit each of us holds inside.  
She is the one of passion.  
  
In the Lands of the South,   
One of Strength resides.  
Powerful compassion and pain,  
Mix with spirit deep inside.  
As strong as a bolt of thunder,  
She could tear you asunder.  
One of unusual power,  
Definitely not one to cower.  
She protects those that are weak,  
And she is born of strength, if power is what you seek.  
She is the one of nature's force  
Earth is her power source  
She is the one of strength.  
  
As you can see, it describes the sages and their powers, even where to find them. I suggest I take a team of the five best soldiers we have, and find and destroy these sages!"  
Heero looked around at each of his men, and then back at Milliardo.  
" Yes. That sounds good. I will take and have the other four at my side and we can look for those guardians."  
Milliardo signaled to Dragan, Lai, Carter, and Aidan. And they walked out of the room. Heero watched them leave, glaring at Milliardo. His eyes filled with cold, calculated hatred.  
" So, if we find these four, and kill them, the throne is ours for sure."  
He then nodded to the remaining four, and left.  
  
~*~  
  
" Raine, dearling, I'm going to bring you with me. If you don't help me find the sages, I'll destroy your precious guardians. Don't think I don't know where they are!"  
Milliardo watched her eyes freeze in anger.  
" You haven't been able to find them in ten years! You'll never find my senshi! Luna will watch over us, I swear it!"  
His cold eyes flashed in fury, and he grasped her wrist and twisted it violently. He smiled at her tears, and then twisted harder, breaking her arm. He heard the crack, laughed, and left the room.  
Heero stood outside the room, listening, growing fury paining him. How he wanted to destroy that man. He would too, after he dethroned that whoreson, he would save Raine from this fate.  
Milliardo stormed out of the room, Raine's blood on his arm. The crimson drops caused Heero's eyes to freeze in anger. He then walked in, looked as apologetic as he could, and began to look for something to bind the wound.  
" Miss, hold still."  
Raine glared at him, tears falling down her delicate cheeks. For the last ten years she had grown weak on a bone bare diet. Heero brought her what he could, but is wasn't enough to keep her from losing at much wait as she did.  
She had gone from a full-bodied figure, with curves in the right places, with long silver hair and beautiful innocent eyes, to a hard, cold woman, still pure, but no longer innocent. She had thought of suicide many times over the years, but she had to live for her children. Her children.   
Suddenly, Raine let out a shreik of pain. It was loud and filled with suffering. Heero winced, quite angry at himself.  
" Raine....let me take you away from here! Please....I can't stand to know that that son of a bitch can't leave you alone. Your much to pure to be here."  
Raine turned to him, candle light flickering in her eyes. Her eyes were cold, her face was bloody and bruised, her lips cut. She watched him.  
" I'll never go anywhere with you! You want to destroy my people. I'll never give in to your tricks, damnit! I know you, you are his puppet. He gives the orders, you whip me, he mentions it, you try to break me down. I have to live for my people. I'll never go anywhere with you!" 


End file.
